1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a horse-riding type exerciser which is able to provide an exercise similar to horse-riding.
2. Related Prior Art
The closest prior art of a horse-riding type exerciser is disclosed in the Applicant's own copending patent application, U.S. Ser. No. 08/111,101, filed Aug. 24, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,997. However, such an arrangement has a more complex structure and transmission procedures. Moreover, such an arrangement is not able to produce a varying and adjustable resistance effect and is not suitable for users of different heights.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional exerciser.